


Needed

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: "Izumi is eight days old, and already I…I know that if anything happened to her, I’d…I don’t know how I’d…” Zuko pauses, and then looks toward Iroh with as much hurt in his eyes as when he was a child of thirteen. “Uncle, your sondied.”Zuko, Iroh, and Post-Fatherhood Revelations





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElfKid2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ElfKid2.0).



> This work is for ElfKid2.0, who always leaves the loveliest comments on my work, and who says they love seeing that Iroh's relationship with Zuko is just as important for Iroh as it is for Zuko.

There is a sharp rap at the door of his old chambers ( _A guest room is perfectly sufficient_ , Iroh had said, but Zuko had insisted. _I don’t think of you as a guest, Uncle_ ), and when Iroh opens it, it is to find a pale Zuko, a look of panic in his eyes.

“Is everything all right?” asks Iroh, suddenly imagining the worst. “The baby—“

“She’s fine—she’s with her mother. But I…I need…”

Iroh holds up a silencing hand, before standing aside to allow his nephew entrance. “Whatever this is, it seems like a conversation best had over tea.” 

Once they are seated, and the Ginseng is poured, Iroh continues. “If what is troubling you is that you doubt your own abilities, you will be a wonderful father, Fire Lord Zuko.”

“I know. Somehow, despite the fact that _my_ father was as horrible as he was, I’m not worried about that. I _had_ a good role-model for what a father should be.” Zuko smiles, briefly, at his uncle despite himself. “I’m not actually worried about Izumi. Well, I am. And I think I will be for the rest of my life…”

“That is what it is to be a parent.”

“Yeah. I’m starting to get that. And that’s just it—Izumi is eight days old, and already I…I know that if anything happened to her, I’d…I don’t know how I’d…” Zuko pauses, and then looks toward Iroh with as much hurt in his eyes as when he was a child of thirteen. “Uncle, your son _died._ ”

Iroh closes his eyes. “Yes.”

“I didn’t know…didn’t _understand_ …”

“Nor should you have.”

“How did you _survive_?”

“It was difficult. It remains so. I will not pretend otherwise. There were times I almost…left. But in the end, I had something to grasp onto, to keep me here.”

“What was it?”

Now Iroh looks up at his nephew, reaches across the teacups to grasp the man’s hands. When he speaks, it is with a voice as serious and as tender as any he has ever used. “You, Fire Lord Zuko.”

“ _Me_?”

“Yes. You needed me. And because you needed me, I needed you.”

“I didn’t…I never realized.”

“What? You thought that you were the only one that benefited from our relationship? That is seldom how relationships work. As a parent, you will understand.”

“I just never thought that…I thought that the first time anyone ever needed me was when I started teaching Aang Firebending.”

“Then you were wrong.”

Zuko nods, is quiet for a moment, then says: “I’m so _sorry_ , Uncle. About Lu Ten.”

“Thank you.” He pulls Zuko into an embrace. “And thank you for allowing me to care for you.”

The Fire Lord loses track of how long he sits there in his Uncle’s arms. He has a daughter waiting for him, and a lifetime to share with her. So she can wait five minutes more if he stays for a second cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please consider commenting!


End file.
